Spacedust
by Lioness Storm
Summary: Loving Anakin Skywalker was never going to be easy, but Obi-Wan had to try, didn't he? Obikin, some slash. Series of oneshots? Rated M because I'm paranoid. PLEASE R&R TO MAKE ME HAPPY XOXO THANKS
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo this is a slash fic, but not too graphic so if you got a problem with that don't read. I'm aware some people think this is kind of a weird pairing but I just watched ROTS and cried so this was the piece it inspired.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: If these characters were mine, the movies would have a lot more gay sex and a lot less evil Anakin (my precious emo son).**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Anakin was a tiny thing, dressed in sandy robes the color of his hair. Obi-Wan looked at this miniature person and marveled at the determination in his eyes, the clear tone he used, his overall thoughtful appearance. He would make a good Jedi, Obi-Wan thought. He could see how this boy might become a valiant ally, with his steady, stoic nature.

Nine years old, and he'd suffered so much.

Obi-Wan found himself wanting to protect this tiny person. He had a way of growing on you.

...

Anakin was thirteen now and dressed as a proper Padawan, his long braid swinging as he practiced the motions Obi-Wan had showed him with his lightsaber. The blue blade hummed as it swished through the air, swinging dangerously close to the wall of the training room.

"Be careful, Anakin," he warned. "Don't hurt yourself."

Anakin shot him a shy grin, mouth twisting up on one side. "I'm always careful," he said.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "I'm sure that's what you said to Ki-Adi Mundi before you dismantled his speeder.

"I was fixing it," Anakin protested. "The stabilizers were whacked out, and I thought I'd do him a favor."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "In the future, perform these favors after you double check with me."

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

Somehow, Obi-Wan still didn't believe him.

...

Anakin was seventeen, and he was so goddamn beautiful that Obi-Wan had trouble keeping his eyes on his work.

Anakin glanced over and noticed his master watching him. "Need anything?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nothing you can do for me."

Anakin scooted closer down the long library table, sliding into place beside his master. "What is it?"

"More droid attacks in Coruscant," he said bitterly.

Anakin made a face. "Damn it."

"Watch your language," Obi-Wan said automatically.

"Damn it. Shit. Bastards. F-"

"You've proven your point, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, exasperated. "Now if you don't mind, we're in a library."

Anakin grinned at him wickedly. "Libraries are great places for doing things you're not supposed to do," he said. "For example, if you had a lady friend who you wanted to steal a kiss or two out of, you might as well do it in the library, seeing as you're already breaking one rule."

"Jedi aren't supposed to be involved in romantic relationships, or steal anything from anyone." Obi-Wan said. This was partly a note to himself, he admitted, training his eyes on his work once more. Keep your hands off your Padawan.

"So we aren't supposed to do this, I suppose," Anakin asked, his lips quirking in a mischievous grin. He threw his arms around his master's neck and kissed him square on the mouth. His lips were warm and light, and through the startled haze of the moment, Obi-Wan noted that he tasted like cinnamon and summer.

"Anakin, for crying out loud," Obi-Wan hissed, jerking back. "Someone could see us."

"Interesting," Anakin said saucily. "You weren't worried about the kissing part, just the someone-catching-us part." He raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair. "Which makes me think you liked the kissing, and you would do it again, if we were alone."

"I didn't say that," Obi-Wan retorted, trying to control his rising blush.

"But you meant it." Anakin leaned in again and kissed him, eyes closed, one hand on the Jedi's waist and the other holding tight to his wrist.

And Obi-Wan kissed him back, because Anakin was right, and he was weak.

...

Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan nipped the smooth, golden skin of his neck, and let him tangle his fingers through the long, dark curls on his head. "Yes, please," he whispered breathlessly, head tilted back and eyes wide open.

Obi-Wan tore himself away, realizing that they would be interrupted if they continued like this. "Let's go back to the motel," he whispered in Anakin's ear.

The blue-eyed Jedi nodded, disentangling himself from the other man. "Let's hurry," he whispered pleadingly.  
Obi-Wan nodded, and together they made their way out of the cantina into the alley.

A few moments later, the two Jedi were dismounting the cruiser and stumbling up the stairs to their motel room. Anakin's breathy whispers in his ear to hurry, hurry, were driving him wild.

He shoved the door open with a push of the Force. They tumbled onto the bed, and this time it was Anakin's turn to brush kisses along Obi-Wan's jaw, neck and ear.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan gasped, and for a moment that was all he could say. "Anakin."

The younger man pushed him gently back onto the pillows, straddling his hips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this for," he murmured.

That night was full of bared skin and muffled moans, kisses and hands that needed to touch and grip and stroke and clench. Obi-Wan fell asleep with his arm slung over his lover protectively, soft brown curls tickling his nose.

...

Anakin had made it to his room without anyone suspecting anything was wrong. It hurt to smile and pretend he felt alright when everything in his world was crumbling down around him.

He got to the shower and yanked the chain, letting the cold water splash over his head as he steadied his breathing. In, out. In, out. Keep calm, he told himself, as his hands clenched and unclenched. Don't break down, be strong. For her. Nevertheless, he felt tears prickling the back of his eyes.

"Anakin?" the door to his room swung open and Obi-Wan stepped in. "Anakin, are you alright?" _ **  
**_

"Shit," he muttered hastily, wiping his eyes as he switched off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm right here!" he called.

Obi-Wan pushed the door open, and in a panic Anakin jumped out of the way. His head banges the wall behind him, and he let out a yelp. "Damn it, Obi-Wan, you startled me," he said breathlessly.

Wordlessly, Obi-Wan reached out and hugged him, gripping the boy's shoulders tightly. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

Anakin buried his face in his master's chest and let out a strangled sob despite his promise to stay stoic, clutching him like a lifeline in a bottomless ocean.

"My fault

and she'sdead and I- I watchedherdieandithurts," he choked, "it hurts so bad and it won't stop help me please, please, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan held him as he shook violently, rocking him side to side. "I know, I know," he said. "She was a wonderful woman, and I'm so, so, sorry."

Anakin pressed his face into the other man's robes, trying to steady his breathing. "She was. She was wonderful. She loved me until the end-that was the last thing she said to me. No matter what, I- I was her son." He dissolved into a fresh wave of tears.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here." There was nothing he could say or do to heal the pain Anakin was in right now, and that scared him deeply. "I'll always be here."

...

Anakin's expression was that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Padme?" Obi-Wan asked. "Of all the people to be caught kissing in the back of Mos Eisley Cantina, you went and picked her?"

"Don't be mad," Anakin muttered. "It's not what it looked like."

Obi-Wan paused his pacing to give Anakin a hard stare. Even his excuses were half-hearted. "Then tell me, Anakin, what exactly was it?"

Anakin looked away and shrugged. "I guess I had too much to drink. So did she. Oops."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You'll have to do better than that."

Anakin fired up. "You're just jealous I was kissing her and not you!" He said furiously. "Why won't you admit that's what it is!"

"I'm not jealous, Anakin, I'm disappointed." Obi-Wan looked at him sadly. "I want to stay with you. I'd give you a thousand chances, I'd take you back after anything. Not just because of our relationship, but because we share a bond, of master and apprentice, of brothers-in-arms. We're closer than family. I love you."

Anakin's face grew darker and darker as he spoke. "Fine. I won't do it again."

Obi-Wan had a sudden flashback to that time in the training room, when Anakin had uttered those same words, in such different circumstances- he felt a pang of nostalgia for those days, when nothing had been complicated and they could just be happy together.

He hadn't believed him then, and he didn't believe him now.

...

"We can't do this anymore."

Obi-Wan had known this day was coming, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it.

"I know."

Anakin's steely blue eyes glanced him up and down. "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not," Obi-Wan said, his heart heavy. "Just disappointed."

"You're not angry?" For a moment Anakin looked vulnerable, scared, repentant. Obi-Wan's heart ached.

"No. Not angry, never angry."

Anakin's cool, uncompromised demeanor slipped back into place. He shrugged and turned away. "I'm sorry," he added as an afterthought. "I really thought it would last longer."

Obi-Wan waited until Anakin was long gone to whisper, "So did I."

...

Anakin's scream of pain sliced Obi-Wan to the bone with guilt. Two awful thumps, and Anakin landed on the ground next to the molten lava, the fires of Mustafar scorching his ruined legs. His yellow eyes, once so bright blue and full of joy, streamed with tears of rage.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed, and Obi-Wan's heart broke.

"I have failed you, Anakin," he said, his voice cracking. "You were like a brother to me." He struggled with the words, unsure if he could say more without breaking down. "I loved you," he said, and it came out almost like a plea. Say you love me back. Say you remember it.

Anakin could not respond except to give a horrible, animalistic scream as the flames engulfed him, cracking his skin and charring his bones. Obi-Wan winced, hating the pain he saw but unable to help it. He knew he should deliver the killing blow. He didn't want Anakin to suffer any more, and heaven forbid he might live through the experience. But even as his hand twitched to his lightsaber, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Looking at this blackened, writhing creature on the ground, all he could see was the little boy he'd found on Tatooine, full of determination and quiet strength, the one he'd sworn to himself he would protect.

He turned away, letting his hand drop. Of course he couldn't do it. He still loved his Anakin, the boy he'd taken under his wing, trained, scolded, nurtured, and eventually fallen in love with. The boy with sandy brown hair and laughing blue eyes and the quirky smile. The boy he'd watched laugh and cry and dream and fall and bleed and kiss and love was still the real Anakin to him, not the this hateful and bitter Sith Lord. He walked away from the boy he loved more than anything in the galaxy, walked away with the sounds of his screams echoing in his ears.

He was on the ship home when he began to cry in earnest, tears streaming down his face, shoulders shaking violently with sobs. "Anakin," he whispered, but the name brought no comfort, only more and more pain.

Maybe one day he would be able to say that name without tearing himself apart on the inside, breaking apart, heart shattering into a million tiny pieces, unable to be put back together.

Maybe one day he'd come to terms with it: wake up without wishing death had taken him into her sweet embrace as he slept, without staring at the ceiling for hours on end contemplating his mortality and the inevitability of his death.

One day, but not today, because when you love someone the way Obi-Wan loved Anakin, you couldn't let go as easily as that.

...

Many years later...

Obi-Wan watched from the spirit world as Anakin took a final, rattling breath before he died in Luke's arms. The young boy lifted his head, grief written on every feature as the spirit left his body.

The old master smiled as a shimmering blue form appeared next to him, the blue eyes shining with tears, smiling his old, lopsided grin. He looked like the old Anakin, whole and beaming with joy at seeing his love again.

"Master," he said, and after the decades of waiting alone in the darkness, Obi-Wan finally felt the last piece of his heart click into place.

"Welcome back, Anakin," he said as he slung an arm around his shoulders. "I missed you."

~fin~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Apparently I have decided to write another chapter. Don't expect this to happen often, I just need something to do while I'm stuck waiting around for the mail. :)_**  
 ** _This one starts out fluffy and ends smutty, so um... Be warned. If any more updated come out, most likely they will be pure, plotless fluff. Enjoy!_**  
Obi-Wan couldn't sleep.  
He had crashed in his bed after a long day of searching through hot, dusty streets for a certain ancient library with Anakin. Unfortunately, it had been located in the basement level of a crumbling abandoned pawnshop, so they'd walked past the site twice before realizing their mistake. It was another couple of hours before, digging through the moldering texts, they had discovered the book they came to find.  
Lying there, wide-awake, staring at without seeing the ceiling, he had thought about how many things he should be doing right now. Get to work translating the texts, for example. Or take a run to the market for supplies for the rickety speeder that Anakin claimed he could fix. Anything, really,seemed a more attractive possibility than sleep.  
With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking Anakin. He tiptoed down the hall and into the living room of their rented apartment. It was cramped, dusty, and arid, because the tiny air conditioner was temperamental and often refused to start.  
Obi-Wan pulled out the leather-bound book from its waterproof container, and, delicately rifling through the pages, set to work on his translation.  
Fifteen minutes through, absolutely absorbed in his work, he sensed Anakin stirring through their connection. A few moments later, the sleepy-eyed Jedi Knight came plodding down the hallway.  
"Obi-Wan?" He asked, stifling a yawn. "'s two in the mornin'. Why're you up?"  
"Couldn't sleep," Obi-Wan replied crisply.  
Anakin yawned again, and with a thump, he sat down hard on the floor next to his former master's chair.  
"You can go to back to bed if you want to," he told the young knight. Anakin merely grunted in reply- such an eloquent person in the morning- and refused to budge.  
Returning to the translation, he only got five sentences in before Anakin rested his head against Obi-Wan's knee, the contact coming naturally even in his sleep-fogged state.  
Warmth flushed through him. Gently, he ruffled the younger man's hair, stirring the messy brown mop of curls. He needs a haircut, Obi-Wan thought idly. Then he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Concentrate! He told himself.  
He tried to focus again on his work, but Anakin made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat and pressed his head into Obi-Wan's hand again, leaning into the touch, craving it.  
"Anakin, you sound like a cat," he complained.  
"Then pet me," was the response.  
Obligingly, he stroked his fingers through the young man's hair. "You're ridiculous," he commented.  
"It feels good," Anakin muttered. "'m tired."  
He certainly was, or he wouldn't have been saying any of this. Smiling to himself, he abandoned the translation, setting the book on the rickety wooden side table.  
Anakin caught Obi-Wan's hand, lacing their fingers together. A jolt went through their connection before Obi-Wan could stop it, and he mentally cursed himself for not shielding it.  
Anakin paused, glancing up at him slyly. "Did that startle you?" He asked, eyes glimmering.  
Obi-Wan pulled away, heat rising to his face. "Stop it, Anakin."  
"Noo," the young man said slowly, "I don't think I will." He clambered up onto Obi-Wan's lap, straddling the other man's hips with his thighs.  
"Anakin... Stop... This is inappropriate." He struggled to shield his emotions, but the wide surge spilled through his protections and Anakin grinned victoriously as he caught it.  
"Kiss me," he said cheekily, and Obi-Wan's eyes strayed to those soft, pink lips.  
"Get off," he grumbled, attempting in vain to shove the taller man back onto the floor. Anakin threw back his head in mock defeat, and as the golden light of the lamp struck his throat, Obi-Wan's subconscious thought was, _that's just where I'd kiss him._  
Unthinkingly, he wrapped his arms around the young man's waist, bringing them face-to-face. Anakin grinned again, eyes sparkling with dark humor. "Knew you'd come around to it eventually."  
Anakin's lips were on his now, and Obi-Wan smiled slightly into the kiss, because they were just as soft as he'd imagined. They tasted nice, too, which didn't make him want to pull away, even though he probably should. He felt Anakin becoming aroused: teenagers, he thought, even though Anakin was twenty-three now and should be beyond such adolescent immaturity.  
Anakin pulled away. "Not bad," he said, though Obi-Wan was pleased to hear he sounded slightlout of breath. "Let's see how well you do in the bedroom."  
Abandoning the pretense of resistance, he kissed Anakin again, this time more forcefully. Anakin responded, eager and passionate, and soon he was pulling off his shirt, and that's when Obi-Wan decided to take it to the bedroom, because things were going to get heated.  
They started out slow, but Anakin was pushy, so Obi-Wan ended up shoving him against the headboard and fucking the hell out of him as Anakin moaned and grinded against him. "Faster," he whispered into the pillow. "Harder."  
Obi-Wan kissed the skin of his neck and shoulders, watching Anakin's muscles flex as he grabbed the mattress, knuckles white.  
"Obi-Wan," he gasped. "I'm going to-"  
He broke off and moaned as the orgasm rippled through his body, and the mental shockwave was so intense it triggered the other man's.  
Anakin closed his eyes and curled up against his master. "That was good," he said, voice rasping a little. "Let's do it again tomorrow."  
Obi-Wan almost laughed. Not even ten seconds done and he was ready to go again. "Sure, Ani," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the young man. "Whatever you say."  
"Next time, I'm on top," Anakin added in a muffled tone.  
Obi-Wan kissed the back of his head chastely. "Sure, Ani."

 _ **Pleeeeease R &R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin loved kisses.  
All over. Soft, long, slow ones. Hard, hot, sloppy ones. He loved the little noises, the muffled moans, his master made underneath him- muscles tensing and relaxing as puffs of air escaped his lungs.

Anakin always started at the lips. He took his time there, playfully slipping his tongue in and out, dancing over teeth and nipping at Obi-Wan's mouth until it was red and flushed.  
Then he would work his way down to the neck and the collarbone. Tenderly sucking at it and listening for the soft gasp that meant his tactics were working.  
After that, he liked to trail a line down his master's stomach, following the line of hair pointing down past his navel and into the area under his waistband. Obi-Wan's breathy moans at this point only encouraged him to go slower, relishing the sounds and enjoying the reaction he felt in his body.  
His favorite kind of kisses were thigh kisses. He would spread Obi-Wan's legs slowly, teasing him and looking up at him with smoldering bedroom eyes, each kiss getting closer and closer to the object of his desire. At this point Obi-Wan's neck and cheeks would be flushed pink, and his fingers would clench and unclench from the bedclothes.  
"Come on, Ani," he muttered sometimes. "Anakin, please."  
Oh, yes, he enjoyed these tantalizing moments, this feeling of being completely in control of his master. He found it fascinating that a single brush of skin or well-placed finger had the other man breathless, pleading, and very uncomfortably turned on.  
Obi-Wan knew how much Anakin enjoyed it, and it annoyed him to no extent.  
"Stop it, Ani," he would complain. "You're teasing."  
"But I'm having so much fun," the younger man said slyly. "And you know you enjoy it too."  
This, Obi-Wan couldn't argue with. Anakin certainly was skilled with his lips. It went to his head, though, and Obi-Wan would have to remind him who topped in this relationship (well, usually topped).  
Ani liked being dominated sometimes, too. He loved when Obi-Wan got hot and bothered enough to whisper dirty things in his ear as he pinned him to the wall, hands groping the young knight's crotch. Marking him with a love bite or two, or tugging his hair. Anakin may or may not have had a small hair-pulling kink.  
Mostly, he just wanted to feel his lover's warm skin pressed up against him, run his hands through Obi-Wan's ginger hair and lace their fingers together.  
"I love this, you know," he told Obi-Wan one lazy afternoon, the sunlight filtering into the room in broad golden streams. They were laying on the bed, Ani's head resting on Obi-Wan's stomach, their fingers intertwined on the sheets beside them.  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked, toying absently with a strand of Anakin's hair.  
"This. You and me. How close we are." He flipped over, climbing on top of the other man to press a light kiss to his temple. "I like talking to you. I like knowing you, knowing all the little things that turn you on or make you smile. I like thinking about you, I like sleeping next to you. Hell, I even like arguing with you. I think I love you, Obi-Wan."  
This startled a laugh out of the ginger man. His former apprentice looked so serious, his blue eyes glimmering as he gazed up at Obi-Wan. He was beautiful, the Jedi reflected. Soft lips, gentle curls falling over his forehead, sunlight catching on the overly long lashes. His lips quirked up at the edges, almost unconsciously. Anakin always had something quick-witted at the tip of his tongue, always a snappy remark or clever joke to be made. Headstrong, fiery, impatient Ani. Obi-Wan found the next words tumbling out in a rush of affection. "I love you too, Anakin."

Anakin curled up next to him, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips. "Good."  
Obi-Wan laughed again. "Just good?"  
"Wonderful." Ani's fingers tapped a light, staccato beat against his chest. "I wish I could explain it better," he added, craning his neck to look up at his master. "I can't even begin to look for the words to describe it. I love you, I've always loved you, more than I've loved anyone, ever, and it changes everything in the entire universe to hear you say that back to me." He grinned, and Obi-Wan swore it lit up the room brighter than the fading sun. "So yes, I'd call that 'good'."  
Obi-Wan felt his insides warm up at the young man's words. Instead of answering, he leaned over and kissed him long and hard.  
Anakin responded, hands cupping his master's neck and pulling him closer. They stayed that way for a while, hardly moving, so absorbed in each other that the world around them could have been burning and they wouldn't have noticed.  
Anakin gave a little moan, grinding his hips against Obi-Wan. The Jedi felt the young man's growing arousal, which triggered a spark of his own. He pulled away, remembering that he had a council meeting to attend later... Master Windu was starting to get suspicious...  
Anakin looked up at him with big, pleading eyes, and Obi-Wan felt his resistance beginning to crumble. Damn it, Ani, he thought.  
Anakin tugged his tunic over his head and crawled forward, pinning his master beneath him. Obi-Wan submitted, allowing Anakin to press a few kisses to his collar before stripping off his own garments.  
"Mhm," the young Knight mumbled. "I like you like this. I like feeling you underneath me, ready to fuck." He reached down and slowly slipped his hand down the Jedi's trousers.  
Obi-Wan felt his erection growing, and his cheeks flushed slightly. Anakin noticed, of course. A grin slipped over his features as he pumped his master's cock once, twice. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, fighting the urge to moan. Anakin was always vocal and loud during sex, but Obi-Wan tried to keep his noise under control. Ani became unbearably smug when he let slip so much as a gasp.  
Ani pulled the other man's trousers all the way down now. His trail of kisses veered tantalizingly close to Obi-Wan's cock, but then he stopped and looked up at his master.  
"You're sure you want this? I thought you had that meeting later..."  
"It can wait," Obi-Wan breathed, nearly trembling with the effort it took to maintain a steady tone. "Just _fuck me_..."  
That last part came out on a moan, and Anakin smiled, satisfied. "If that's what you want."  
Obi-Wan was about to say something scathing, but then Anakin took his cock in his mouth and it turned into a gasp. "Ani..."  
Anakin didn't break eye contact as his tongue swirled around the head of his erection, but slowly, he was going too slowly. "Please," he murmured, and Anakin began bobbing his head up and down.  
The searing heat of arousal shot through him again, and he felt himself grow even harder. After a few minutes of stifled gasps and muttered commands, his voice cracked as he said "Ani, I'm going to-"  
Anakin finished him off with one last flick of the tongue, and Obi-Wan arched his back as his orgasm rippled through him.  
Ani sat back on his heels, panting slightly, his wet curls sticking to the shining skin of his neck. "You like that?" He asked, flashing a grin.  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but he smiled back, eyes softening as he took in his former apprentice.  
"You're beautiful," he managed.  
"I know," Anakin said teasingly. He kissed him gently on the tip of the nose. "So are you," he added softly, and with a grunt he heaved himself out of bed and began pulling his tunic back on.  
"You should really get to that meeting," he added as he stepped out the door. "Don't let them start without you."


End file.
